The present invention is related to the field of communication (retrieval and sending of data) and storage of medical information commonly received from medical devices in the hospital environment. Conventional technology requires that separate servers and databases be employed for storage of information received from each type of device, or each manufacturer of a device. For example, a heart monitor may be equipped to output the sensed signal which may be sent to a server and stored into a database. A medical drug pump may also be configured to output a signal regarding dosage levels supplied to a patient. Conventional technology does not allow the output from the drug pump and the heart monitor to be commonly stored and commonly readable in the same database. Different manufacturers may program their own devices with proprietary software that requires specialized databases in order for the output to be readable and properly archived in a database. Currently, health care facilities may employ several different proprietary servers and databases for all the various types and brands of machinery commonly used in a hospital environment.